Kinesthetic damage is common in stroke victims. Patients are often unable to sense or control the placement of their extremities. Hands or feet do not go where the patient wishes them to go, and to not respond as the patient wishes them to respond. Rehabilitation of such patients, so as to enable them to overcome the physical damage done to brain or nerve elements, involves relearning how to sense and direct movement through use of new neural pathways to replace those pathways which have been lost or damaged. Rehabilitation includes the use of motor program training (learning how to move the joint) and proprioception retraining (learning where the joint is). This rehabilitation process has been a long, difficult process, which is extremely frustrating for patients and their relatives and friends. In spite of the patient's best efforts, control does not return as quickly or as completely as would be desired.